Five Nights at Freddy's: Fazbear's Family Funland
by IChewBaccas12
Summary: After gaining hundreds of billions of dollars, Fazbear Entertainment decides to build a bigger installment.
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction**:

Fazbear Entertainment had made a large amount of money from the previous restaurant, so they spent most of it on a new place, Fazbear's Family Funland. There wouldn't be just a restaurant, it would be more buildings, roller coasters, and arcades. It would be a great money maker. Even though it might crash like in 87, were they blew most of their money. Then, they had to shut down in only a few days, leaving them with barely any money.

But now, in addition to Freddy the bear, Bonnie the bunny, Chica the chicken**,** and Foxy the pirate fox, there will be newer animatronics. Batcher the honey badger, Magma the wolf, Crystal the pirate cat, George the monkey, Abby the alligator, Otis the owl, Dina the Dog, and Hellen the horse. There were now twelve in all, and they all looked like the ones from the 90's and not the ones from 87.

Crystal and Foxy will be in the Pirates Cove, which is now a full, standalone building. Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica in Freddy's Diner. Batcher, Magma, George, and Abby in The Explorers Arcade. Otis in The Crows Nest. Dina and Hellen in The Gift Shop. There would also be the area for the roller coasters, The Explorers Cave, The Pirates Cove would have a roller coaster built in, The Mangled Search, and The Balloon Popper.

But, it would be on a beach, and have a pier. They would also have Fazbear's Beach. They had, surprisingly, saved up hundreds of billions of dollars to make it happen. Only months after the beginning of construction, it was finished. They were days from opening, they had payed for advertising, but they still needed some more staff members. When it was only one day until opening, they just barely got the last position filled, the night guard. The job had went to Jared Hofman, who had survived the tragedy of the 5 children in 1987.

**There will be more chapters if there are no more right now. This was just a small introduction to Fazbear's Family Funland. Please enjoy the rest if it is here!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't hate me for what happens in this chapter or any other chapter! You will just have to deal with it! Sorry Foxcia, but you just got to frozen sometimes! Enjoy!**

**Day 1:**

My 9 year old daughter, Suzy, wanted me to join the Fazbear's Family Funland staff. She had seen the advertisements and wanted to go. She thought that it would be 100% free to go, but I joined to make her happy. I was going to take all my children, but my 13 year old son, Dave, didn't want to go. My two daughters and my other son did want to go, though. I was walking in the hall of our house, when Dave pulled me aside to talk to me.

"I heard about the five children and the bite of 87." Dave told me, "I know what had happened with you and Balloon Boy."

"Son, I don't like this either, but it will make your siblings happy." I whispered to him, "You can stay home, just do not tell them."

I continued my journey to the garage, where my three children were sitting, waiting to go to Fazbear's Family Funland. We began to drive off to Freddy's Beach. My oldest daughter, Liz, loved to spend time with Suzy and Dwayne, my youngest son. Liz and Dwayne were twins, and one year younger than Dave. I felt happy to see the animatronics, because BB probably told them about me. But i felt sad, because the memories of the tragedy. Well, we finally made it to Fazbear's Family Funland, and I nearly began to cry. I had so many emotions.

We all got out of the car, and walked toward the place. We had all decided to go to The Pirates Cove first. We went to the entrance, and we had to wait in the line for only a few minutes, the majority of the people had arrived later. We entered through the main gates, and we headed to The Pirates Cove. We were the first ones there, and I told the kids to wait by the entrance while I talk to someone. I trotted to where the two animatronics, Crystal and Foxy, were. I saw Foxy, and walked right up to him.

"J-Jared?" Foxy asked in disbelief, as he hugged me.

I hugged back and replied, "How'd you know it's me?"

"I've know you my whole life." He told me, "Jared, I'm Rick trapped in Foxy..."

I began to cry a little. Then, Foxy let go, and leaned back. Foxy had been controlled for a second, by Rick's ghost.

"Foxy, I'm Jared, the sixth kid." I explained, "I'm the new night guard."

Foxy began to frown at the ground, then looked up at me and smiled. Foxy hugged me again, and said, "I have something to show you."

Foxy brought me out of Pirates Cove, and we grabbed the kids on the way. Luckily, the animatronics were able to roam around, so Foxy wouldn't look like a beacon. He led us into the main building, then to the Parts and Service. He opened the door and turned on the lights. I saw a horrific sight, all the animatronics from 1987 were here, broken and some without parts. I saw Balloon Boy, he looked normal, like no parts were taken from him. I sprinted over to him, and hugged him. He was confused, and he didn't hug back. I pushed him away from me so he could see my face.

" J-Jared?" BB choked out.

"Yep." I said as I pulled him back in for a hug, "I will visit tonight, I'm the night guard."

I cried some more, and I left after talking to the old animatronics. My children, again, stayed at the entrance of the main building. Me and Foxy went to The Pirates Cove with my kids, and I ended up helping Crystal and Foxy on their performance. The manager walked in as I was helping Foxy explain a game to the all kids. He liked me, and offered me a day job along with my night job. I wanted to be around the animatronics as much as possible. Now I worked 21 hours a day, but I had a plan that i could offer the manager. I have my own room in the main building, and i have a day break on the weekend. I also got a vacation when my kid's school is on break.


End file.
